Mitgehangen, mitgefangen
by Nuya
Summary: Draco ist mit dem Leben davon gekommen, aber hätte seine Liebe eine Chance gehabt, wenn seine Eltern sich früher für ihren Sohn und gegen den dunklen Lord entschieden hätten?
1. Prolog

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen  
><em>- Nuya<em>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Idee zu den Figuren, Orten, Gegebenheiten von J. K. Rowling. Idee der Geschichte von mir.

**Pairing:  
><strong>Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Warning:  
><strong>slash/16+

**Summary/Prolog**

Der dunkle Lord ist tot.

Der Sieg über ihn und seine Gefolgschaft machte Harry Potterzu einem noch größeren Helden, als er es ohnehin schon war. Und gleichzeitig fand er endlich die Ruhe, die ihm schon so viele Jahre verwehrt blieb.

_Er_ stellt sich immer und immer wieder die Frage: Warum ergriffen seine Eltern erst so spät die Flucht? Warum standen sie im Grunde bis zur letzten Minute hinter Voldemort?  
>Er war mit dem Leben davon gekommen, aber hätte seine Liebe eine Chance gehabt, wenn seine Eltern sich früher für ihren Sohn und gegen den dunklen Lord entschieden hätten?<p>

* * *

><p>Erinnert ihr euch an die Szene, kurz vor der finalen Schlacht, wenn Voldemort Neville gegenüber steht, und die Malfoys darum bangen, ihren Sohn wieder in ihre Arme schließen zu können?<br>Was, wenn Draco liebend gern mit seinen Freunden und seinen Schulkameraden gestorben wäre, statt sich tatsächlich für den dunklen Lord zu entscheiden?

Und was wäre, wenn er seit Jahren schon einem gewissen Paar grüner Augen nachsieht, und seine Eltern, hätten sie nur ein bisschen mehr Mut besessen, die Möglichkeit aufgaben, ihren Sohn glücklich zu sehen?

Fragen über Fragen, die ich vielleicht in diesem Mehrteiler beantworten kann. Ich habe da so eine Idee, und ich hoffe, ich kann euch damit begeistern.

Alles Gute,  
>Nuya<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen  
><em>- Nuya<em>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Idee zu den Figuren, Orten, Gegebenheiten von J. K. Rowling. Idee der Geschichte von mir.

**Pairing:  
><strong>Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Warning:  
><strong>slash/16+

Kapitel 1  
><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Ihm war, als wäre eine ungemein schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Alles fühlte sich taub an. Gefühle wallten ab und an auf, verschwanden jedoch gleich wieder unter einem dichten Nebel, durch dessen milchiges Sein nichts wirklich fühlbar war.  
>Es war alles so schnell gegangen.<br>Draco stand in der großen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor und grübelte stumm über die letzten Minuten, Stunden. Augenblicke, die sein ganzes Leben verändert hatten.

_Der Wind verwehte den Schülern von Hogwarts ermutigend die Haare und riss an ihrer Kleidung, wie als wolle er die überlebenden Jungen und Mädchen mit sich reißen. Vorziehen, aus der Masse ausbrechen lassen. Das Heulen des Windes schrie ihnen zu, stachelte sie an.  
><em>_Puls raste, Atem stockte.  
><em>_Draco war sich sicher, dass ein jeder von ihnen eigentlich nur auf eine Art Signal, eine Art Startschuss wartete.  
><em>_Um ihn herum standen Schüler aus allen Häusern. Jene, welche die ersten Angriffe der Todesser überlebt hatten. Jene, die sich nicht vor Angst oder Trauer versteckt hielten und hofften, nicht gefunden zu werden. Niemand achtete mehr auf die Farben der Krawatten oder das Emblem der Häuser. Jetzt waren sie alle gleich. Der Krieg hatte sie gleichgestellt. Muggelgeborene kämpften Seite an Seite mit Reinblütern. Denn auch die Slytherins hatten in den letzten Stunden die unglaubliche Wut eines Zauberers gespürt, dessen Ende noch in weiter Ferne stand, und doch schon Jahre herbeigesehnt wurde.  
><em>_Nicht wenige Kinder der Schlange standen nun Seite an Seite mit den Kindern der anderen Häuser, bereit, für ihrer aller Zukunft zu kämpfen.  
><em>_Voldemorts zischende Stimme war auch über den immer stärker werdenden Wind noch klar zu vernehmen: „Schließt euch mir an, und dieses Leid wird ein Ende haben!"  
><em>_Leere Versprechungen. Draco konnte es in den schlangenartigen Augen sehen. Sie alle würden gebranntmarkt. Im letzten Moment konnte der Slytherin den Wunsch unterdrücken, sich an den linken Unterarm zu fassen. Wie Vieh, von ihrem Herrn gestempelt, auf das sie nie vergessen würden, wem sie zu dienen hatten. Wut wallte in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, wie sehr sie ihn überrumpelt hatten. Wie sehr er hoffte, sein Vater würde Scherzen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. In einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion aus dem Schlaf gerissen, umstellt von angetrunkenen Todessern war er vor den Lord geführt worden. Sein Vater stumm und scheinbar teilnahmslos als einer von vielen. Sie alle jubelten und johlten, als der Lord ihm das Mal einbrannte, ihn zu seinem Getreuen machte.  
><em>_Ohne Chance sich zu wehren, Ausflüchte zu finden. Sich davor zu drücken, auf Zeit zu spielen. Draco wollte das nicht. Nicht mehr. Aber es war zu spät, sich von dem dunklen Lord und seinen Eltern loszusagen. Er hatte zu lange gezögert, nicht den Mut gehabt, sich Hilfe zu holen.  
><em>_Dracos Blick wanderte über die Rücken seiner Schulkameraden, die Reihen nach vorn. Bis zu dem Gryffindor, dessen Schicksal der Kampf gegen Voldemort hätte sein können. Neville stand mehr oder weniger gerade vor Voldemort. Gegezeichnet vom Kampf gegen die selben Männer gegen die schon seine Eltern gekämpft haben. Die Haare zerzaust, der Pullover verrutscht, dreckig und erschöpft, klang seine Stimme doch so klar und fest, das Draco unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken rann.  
><em>„_Wir werden kämpfen, und wir werden siegen."  
><em>_Draco hörte, wie um ihn herum die angehaltene Luft ausgestoßen wurde. Einige Mädchen versuchten krampfhaft, ihr Weinen zu unterdrücken. Sie alle wollten stark sein. Wenn es nötig war, würden sie alle bis zum letzten Atemzug dafür kämpfen, dass nie wieder jemand vor Voldemort Angst haben musste. Gezückte Zauberstäbe zuckten unkontrolliert, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Als würden sie selbst es endlich vollbringen, den Tod, des größten dunklen Magiers herbeiführen wollen.  
><em>_Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er würde mit dieser Schule und seinen verbliebenen Schülern untergehen, oder sich endlich von seiner Familie und der Dunkelheit lossagen können.  
><em>_Seine Eltern standen hinter dem Lord, auch jetzt noch. Wieso sonst stünden sie kampfbereit in zweiter Reihe in der Masse feindlicher Magier? Draco hielt die Angst in den Augen seiner Mutter für einen winzigen Augenblick für Angst um ihn, ihren Sohn. Konnte das sein? Oder stand - wie immer - dass das Ziel des Lords, das Wohl Voldemorts, für seine Eltern an erster Stelle?  
><em>_Der Blick seiner Mutter wurde noch eine Spur ängstlicher. Offensichtlich hatte sie sein Lächeln bemerkt. Ob sie ahnte, dass ihr Sohn sich gegen den von Narcissa und Lucius' vorbestimmten Weg entschieden hatte? War sie ängstlich, weil sie es guthieß und nicht wusste, ob ihr Sohn dies überstehen würde? Oder war sie ängstlich, weil sie ihren Trumpf verlor, wenn Draco sich gegen den Lord entschied?  
><em>_Draco sah, dass sein Vater die Hand seiner Mutter nahm.  
><em>„_Draco?" Eine Frage, und doch; genug, den Lord auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen.  
><em>„_Draco, natürlich. Komm, komm zu uns. Komm zu deinen Eltern. Mein lieber Junge!"  
><em>_Ein Kloß irgendwo zwischen seinem Herzen und seiner Lunge blockierte Dracos Atmung. Er fühlte, wie seine Beinmuskeln sich anspannten. Nein! Er wollte nicht! Er wollte hier bei den anderen bleiben, kämfen. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, ohne dies wirklich bewusst zu steuern. Hilflos ging er weiter, immer weiter. Sein Lächeln verschwand, er zog eine Grimasse und trug nun eine Maske aus Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Gewissheit, dass er diesem Teufelskreis niemals entkommen würde.  
><em>_Er spürte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Augenpaare brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis, verständnislose Blicke. Mitleidige Blicke. Sahen sie denn nicht, dass er nicht anders konnte? Er wollte ja nicht! Er hatte nie gewollt ...  
><em>_Gedanken flogen durch seinen Geist, verwirrten seine ohnehin aufgewühlte Seele. Grüne Augen. Wunderschöne, grüne Augen wurden sichtbar, bevor sie in einem Nebel aus Resignation verschwanden.  
><em>_Noch ein Schritt und noch einer. Tränen brannten in Dracos Augen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, nur noch eine Hand voll Schritte und er war bei dem dunklen Zauberer. Konnte er ihn töten? Konnte er es versuchen, wenn man so wollte, sich im Angesicht des Todes noch einmal aufbäumen?  
><em>_Er sah kurz vom Boden auf, schluckte die Tränen und den Kloß so gut es ging hinunter und erwischte sich dabei, das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu suchen. Ihr flehentlicher Blick wurde eindringlich. Ihre Hand in der seines Vaters, so viel konnte Draco erkennen, war weiß, so fest drückte sie zu. Er suchte nach Antworten in ihrem Blick. Was ging in ihr vor? Selten hatte er Narcissa so emotional gesehen, und doch so wenig gewusst, was ihr diese Gefühle in die Augen trieb. Angst, Hoffnung, Zurückhaltung, Liebe.  
><em>_Draco wusste in diesem Moment nicht, warum er es tat. Aber er ging an dem dunklen Lord vorbei, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu erheben. Der Lord drehte sich mit ihm herum, sah ihm hinterher. Draco ging langsam, geradewegs in die ausgestreckten Arme seiner Mutter und ließ sich umarmen. Ihre Wärme, ihr Geruch, und ihre geflüsterten Worte, die er in diesem Augenblick nicht einordnen konnte, spürte und hörte er, als stünde er neben sich.  
><em>_Er fühlte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, hörte die Stimme seines Vaters. Ein Drängen, weg von den Schülern, weg von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern.  
><em>_Das nächste, woran Draco sich wirklich wieder erinnern konnte war, dass sie vor Malfoy Manor apparierten. Das seine Eltern ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen und in das Manor eilten._


	3. Chapter 2

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen  
><em>- Nuya<em>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Idee zu den Figuren, Orten, Gegebenheiten von J. K. Rowling. Idee der Geschichte von mir.

**Pairing:  
><strong>Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Warning:  
><strong>slash/16+

Kapitel 2  
><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

_Ihm war, als wäre eine ungemein schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Alles fühlte sich taub an. Gefühle wallten ab und an auf, verschwanden jedoch gleich wieder unter einem dichten Nebel, durch dessen milchiges Sein nichts wirklich fühlbar war.  
><em>_Es war alles so schnell gegangen.  
><em>_Draco stand in der großen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor und grübelte stumm über die letzten Minuten, Stunden. Augenblicke, die sein ganzes Leben verändert hatten._

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier nun schon stand. Alles fühlte sich taub an, unwirklich. Gerade eben, als wäre es erst einen Atemzug her, stand er inmitten der Schüler Hoghwarts und nun, völlig allein, in dem hohen Vorraum des Manor.  
>Spürte er etwas? Jemand lief an ihm vorbei und der zarte Windhauch trug Parfum an Dracos Nase. Seine Mutter ... Dracos Blick fokussierte sich auf das reich verzierte Ende des Treppengeländers.<br>„Draco?"  
>Draco hob den Blick. Seine Eltern standen am Fuße der Treppe. Narcissa hatte wieder diesen Ausdruck in den Augen. Trauer, Angst. Doch Draco war zu müde, zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken. Langsam drehte er den Kopf, registrierte die Tür zum Salon zu seiner linken und ging mit wackeligen Schritten darauf zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich auf der Stelle setzen zu müssen. Unter seinem Gewicht gab die Tür nach innen nach, und er torkelte weiter, bis er sich schließlich schwer in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.<br>Er registrierte nebenbei, dass Narcissa und Lucius ihm gefolgt waren, und in einigem Abstand zu ihm stehen blieben.  
>Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, genoss den weichen Stoff des Sessels und das Versprechen, ihn wunderbar sanft in den Schlaf begleiten zu können, wenn er es nur zuließe. Doch seine Mutter unterbrach Dracos stummen Kampf, wachzubleiben.<br>„Draco ... wir ... wir müssen aufbrechen" Dracos Nebel im Kopf klärte sich nur mäßig. Aufbrechen. Wohin? Hier war ihr zu Hause, der Kampf gegen Voldemort näherte sich unweigerlich dem Ende. Schlimm genug, dass sie überhaupt vom eigentlichen Geschehen _geflohen_ waren. Er riss sich zusammen, mobiliserte ein paar Reserven und drehte ihr erneut den Kopf zu.  
>„Wie bitte?"<br>Narcissa kam näher, ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Hocke und fasste Dracos Hände, die auf dessen Knien lagen. Narcissa zog seine Hände zu sich, hielt sie und sah ihn beschwörend an. Ihre Augen funkelten, erkannte Draco.  
>„Draco, wir müssen hier weg", sagte sie flehend. „Der Lord wird ... selbst wenn er nicht ..." Draco schnaubte unwillig. „Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher, Draco. Wir werden ein ganz neues Leben anfangen. Dein Vater und ich planen das schon seit langem und-"<br>„Was?" Draco sprang auf. Mit einem Mal war er hellwach. Seine Knie protestieren, sein Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Ihm wurde schlecht, sein Magen rebellierte. Doch das einströmende Adrenalin, welches ihn hier überhaupt erst befähigt hatte aufzustehen, hielt ihn aufrecht. „Was ihr- ihr habt was?", fragte er verwirrt.  
>Sein Vater sah ihn mitleidig an und schwieg. Seine Mutter erhob sich und zog ihr Kleid glatt. Draco beobachtete, wie sie um Beherrschung bemüht die Hände vor sich zusammenlegte und ihn eindringlich ansah. „Wir haben es seit längerer Zeit geplant, unterzutauchen."<br>„Untertauchen", echote Draco leise und sah seine Eltern noch immer entgeistert an.  
>Sein Vater nickte. „Ja, wir ... der Einfluss des dunklen Lords-"<br>„Nenn ihn beim Namen, Vater! Er ist kein Lord, er ist nie einer gewesen."  
>Lucius verstummte kurz und nickte erneut. „Voldemorts Einfluss auf dich wurde zu stark. Als er dir das dunkle Mal gab, fassten wir unseren Entschluss. Du musst verstehen, Draco! Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als mitzuspielen! Allein um dich zu schützen-„<br>„Bitte, mein Junge. Wir konnten nicht einfach gehen! Er hätte uns gefunden, regelrecht gejagt. Er hat gedroht dich zu töten-"  
>Dracos Wut schwoll an, als er seine Mutter anspie: „Denkt ihr nicht, dass Dumbledore der erste gewesen wäre, der erste von vielen Zauberern, die uns geholfen hätten? Die ganze Schule stand hinter Potter!" Dracos Stimme brach, er keuchte und hustete, taumelte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Er fing sich, bevor die helfende Hand seiner Mutter ihn auch nur berühren konnte, und drehte sich von seinen Eltern weg.<br>„Sie standen alle hinter ihm ... niemand wollte ihn ausliefern. Niemand hätte Potter verraten, nur um Voldemorts Hass zu entkommen", sprach er leise weiter. Das die Slytherins, allen voran Pansy sehr wohl an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatten, ignorierte Draco. Er zählte sich schon lange nicht mehr zu den typischen Slytherins. Und vor allem in den letzten Stunden war er den anderen Häusern sehr viel näher gekommen, als er es den Slytherins jemals gewesen war. So nah, wie er es schon seit Jahren gerne gewesen wäre.  
>Wieder tauchten diese grünen Augen in Dracos Erinnerungen auf. Wann immer er in Richtung der Gryffindors gesehen hatte, und sich in diesen Augen verlieren wollte, unterbrach sein Gegenüber den Blickkontakt. Dabei wollte Draco sich einfach fallen lassen, für einen Moment dem Bild entkommen, das sich alle Welt von ihm gebildet hatte.<br>„Selbst Snape stand die ganze Zeit über voll hinter Harry", flüsterte Draco, lehnte sich gegen den steinernen Kamin und ließ sich daran zu Boden gleiten.  
>Die Erschöpfung holte ihn wieder ein. Müdigkeit brach sich Bahn und überrollte den jungen Malfoy. Schmerz, tiefer Schmerz wallte auf und massierte sich in seiner Brust. Er wollte nicht mehr. Was seine Eltern ihm da gerade endlich anvertrauten, zerstörte jegliche Rechtfertigung seinerseits, warum er nie den Mut aufgebracht hatte, auf Harry zuzugehen.<br>Jeder, der es wollte, hatte Harry Potter nah sein können. Die ganze Zaubererwelt konnte mit dem Jungen, der überlebt hat, sprechen, ihn über die Jahre begleiten, als Freund, als Weggefährte.  
>Nur ihm war es verwehrt geblieben. Weil er ein Malfoy war.<br>„Geht", sagte er leise, ohne seine Eltern noch einmal anzusehen. „Geht, und fangt euer neues Leben an."  
>Hinter ihm brach Narcissa in Tränen aus, näherte sich aber nicht.<br>Draco war es egal. Seine Tränen hatten auch nie etwas geändert.  
>„Geht", wiederholte Draco noch einmal. Schwer ließ er den Kopf gegen den Kamin sinken und schloss die Augen. „Ich lasse mir nicht auch noch meine Zukunft von euch versauen."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen  
><em>- Nuya<em>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Idee zu den Figuren, Orten, Gegebenheiten von J. K. Rowling. Idee der Geschichte von mir.

**Pairing:  
><strong>Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Warning:  
><strong>slash/16+

Kapitel 3

Hogwarts

Harry stand auf den Trümmern der Schule, die ihm einst mehr ein Zuhause war, als jenes kleines Haus in der Wohnsiedlung in England, in dem er mit seiner _Familie_ wohnte, bis er elf war. Und in das er jeden verdammten Sommer hatte zurückkehren müssen.  
>Er warf die grobe Steinkugel, die er hielt leicht hoch, und fing sie wieder auf. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann stammte diese Kugel von einem der Türme, diente als Zierrat der Zinnen. Als die Zinnen noch da waren, als die Türme noch standen.<br>Er hob den Kopf und sah an die Stelle, der der Nordturm einst hoch in den Himmel aufgeragt hatte. Er hatte wunderbare Jahre hier verbracht, Freunde gefunden, Abenteuer bestanden und sogar geliebt. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich das Schloss in seiner ganzen Pracht vorzustellen.  
>Vor Harrys innerem Auge stand Hogwarts wieder auf.<br>Steinquader erhoben sich und schwebten zu ihrem ursprünglichen Platz. Zerschlagene Steine, Sand und Dachpfannen machten sich auf, erhoben sich, das Schloss aus Harrys Erinnerung nachzubauen. Die steinernen Wachen, die mit ihrer alten Magie ihr Möglichstes getan hatten, die Schule, die Lehrer und Schüler zu schützen, setzten sich wieder zusammen und formierten sich erneut zu der Verteidigungslinie, in der sie Voldemort entgegen gestanden hatten.  
>Der Kampf der Mächte, er hatte lange gedauert. Und viele Verluste waren zu betrauern. Harry spürte das Brennen in seinen Augen, als er an seine Freunde dachte, die niemals wieder bei ihm sein konnten. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorn fallen und presste die Lider zusammen. <em>Nicht heulen, Harry<em>, wies er sich selbst an. Dafür war nun keine Zeit. Er öffnete die Augen und zaghaft ließ er ein Lächeln zu, während er seinen schlafenden Patensohn betrachtete. Remus' Sohn, Teddy. Friedlich schlummernd lag der kleine Junge in einem Tragekorb, bis über die Schultern zugedeckt. Neben der winzigen Nase lugte nur ein Plüschwolf unter der Decke hervor.  
>Harry ging in die Hocke und zog Teddys flauschige Decke zurecht, strich seinem Patensohn liebevoll über die Stirn und wischte sich dann die doch entkommenen Tränen von den Wangen. Er würde trauern, und er würde die Verluste verarbeiten. Aber erst, wenn für ihn und Teddy alles geklärt war. Wenn der Trubel um seine Person abgeklungen, die Welt der Zauberer sich wieder normalisierte.<br>Hinter sich hörte Harry Schritte. Er lies die Steinkugel zu Boden gleiten, griff nach dem Tragekorb und stand auf. Den Korb hing er sich an den Arm, während er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.  
>„Zeit zu gehen, Harry." Hermione. Hinter ihr stand Ron, ein blaues Auge, das andere von Tränen gezeichnet. Harry konnte seinem Blick nicht lange stand halten, und suchte Hermiones warme Augen, die sanft auf ihm ruhten. „Bist du fertig?", fragte sie leise und sah kurz zu Teddy, bevor sie sich etwas aufrichtete und Harry anlächelte.<br>„Fertig, ja", antwortete Harry und ging auf sie zu und an ihnen vorbei, verließ die Ruinen Hogwarts, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
>Er würde sicher hierher zurückkehren. Es würde selbst mit Magie sehr lange dauern, bis die Schrecken, die Hogwarts heimgesucht hatten, ausgetrieben waren. Bis Stein auf Stein wieder Mauern bildete. Mauern, die in den Himmel wuchsen, sich Harrys Erinnerung entsprechend oder völlig anders, zu der Zaubererschule verbanden. Harry würde hier sein, wenn Hogwarts irgendwann wieder das prächtige Schloss war, das es vor dem Angriff des dunklen Lords gewesen war.<br>Und vielleicht würde Teddy sich in elf Jahren in der großen Halle wiederfinden, die Nervösität in den Adern und den sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf. Aber dies und noch viel mehr, lag in nicht greifbarer Zukunft.  
>Während sie Hogwarts schweigend vorübergehend den Rücken kehrten, und langsam auf Rons Familie und die übrigen überlebenden Mitglieder des Ordens zugingen, zerfiel Harrys imaginäres Hogwarts vor seinem inneren Auge zu staub und die Erinnerung an die letzten Augenblicke des großen Krieges fluteten seinen Geist.<p>

_Die Luft roch nach Rauch und Tod. Blutduft schwang in jedem Atemzug mit, doch der bleierne Geschmack fiel den Schülern Hogwarts nicht einmal mehr auf. Harry sah sich um, sah in die verbliebenen Gesichter. Schmutzstarr, von Trauer und Tränen gezeichnet. Von Wut verzerrt oder Erleichterung ganz sanft, sahen die Schüler und Lehrer ihn an und an ihm vorbei.  
><em>_Harry drehte sich ganz herum, wand Voldemort - oder dem, was von ihm übrig war - den Rücken zu. Seine Stabhand zitterte, die Narbe auf seiner Stirn kribbelte, wie eine heilende Schürfwunde, auf der sich Schorf bildete. Mit bebenden Fingern tastete er nach der blitzförmigen Linie, und trotz des Schmutzes und des Blutes an seinen Händen, die das fühlen schwierig machten, glaubte er zu spüren, dass die Furche sich glättete. Ob die Narbe verschwinden würde? Ob er irgendwann nicht mehr von der Blitznarbe gezeichnet sein würde? Er verzog die Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln. Jetzt machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr, die Menschen kannten ihn und würden ihn auch ohne Narbe erkennen.  
><em>_Er ließ die Hand sinken und sein Stab glitt ihm aus der anderen Hand, prallte auf und sprang davon. Es war egal. Er würde ihn später suchen.  
><em>_Vor ihm löste sich jemand aus der Menge, die ihn stumm und starr angesehen hatte, wohl darauf gewartet hatte, dass er etwas sagte oder tat. Harry hob den Blick und schluckte, als er Hermione auf sich zugehen sah. Hinter ihr trat Ron aus dem Pulk von Leuten. Das Gesicht weiß wie Stein und der Blick ebenso hart. Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren ...  
><em>_Hermiones Blick brannte in Harrys Gesicht, bis er sich von Ron löste und sie direkt ansah.  
><em>„_Es ist vorbei, Harry", sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme zitterte, ihr Lächeln brach immer wieder ab, bevor ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und ihr Lächeln zu einem lauten Auflachen wurde, grotesk klingend in dieser Totenstille.  
><em>_Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn an sich und er schaffte es nach einigen stockenden Atemzügen, die Arme zu heben und um Hermiones Schultern zu legen. Keuchend atmete er aus, fühlte ihr Schluchzen mehr, als das er es hörte und schloss die Augen, während seine Hände sich in ihre gerissene Kleidung krallten. Er klammerte sich an ihr fest, wie sie sich an ihm festklammerte. Als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er über Hermiones Schulter zu Ron. Seinem Freund standen die Tränen in die Augen und sein Mund verzog sich vor Schmerz und Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Der Krieg war vorbei, die Trauer blieb.  
><em>_Harry hob einen Arm und nach anfänglichem Zögern tapste Ron näher, ließ sich schließlich schwer gegen seine Freunde fallen und von ihnen auffangen, halten. Auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung. Harry sah, das die, die diesen schrecklichen Tag überlebten, sich in die Arme fielen. Unter lauter werdendem Jubel und Lachen brachen auch immer wieder Schluchzer hervor, Kreischen und Jammern ob der Akzeptanz, dass es nun vorbei war - und das nicht alle so viel Glück hatten, wie die, die nun hier standen.  
><em>„_Wir leben", flüsterte Harry leise und drückte Ron und Hermione noch einmal fest an sich. „Ab morgen fängt ein neues Leben an."_


End file.
